Meow
by BlueRascal
Summary: Complete. What if, on the basis of a bet, the Xkids decide to have a round of playacting. Without telling the adults. Perhaps it may turn out something like this. Mainly Kurt.
1. The Hat

Disclaimer – I wish.

-------

They looked at it with contempt, the round black top hat was filled to the rim with dozens of folded up bits of paper. On each piece of paper was the name of an animal or type of person and each teenager was to chose one and act like that for the entire day.

They continued to glare at it as it sat there smugly on Kitty's bed. After a few more moments of this behaviour, Evan spoke up, a grin on his face. "Come on, you all promised that if I managed to complete the danger room session first that you'd do this _willingly_." He continued to grin evilly.

"Ja, but how did you manage to beat Herr Logan's death trap?" The blue furry mutant that had made himself comfortable on the ceiling asked suspiciously. It was what everyone was thinking.

"Hey, I'm a genius."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Good joke." Rogue punched him 'lightly' on the arm. "Ah guess we'll have ta do this then?" She sighed theatrically and picked up a piece of paper which she squinted at for a moment before groaning. "Ah can't believe this! Ah'm a -"

"Uh huh! You can't tell us!" Kurt laughed, still hanging upside down.

The Goth growled and looked at her piece of paper. "When does the acting start?"

"At ten, that gives you all half an hour to get into character. Game finishes at ten tonight."

Everyone stared at Evan for a long moment.

"Ok...we need to stop letting him watch the late night TV shows." Jean shook her perfectly made up hair and selected a piece of paper before letting out a muffled shriek. "I want to swap!"

"No swapping!" Kitty sang and took a piece of paper herself. "Oh no! Let's swap."

"No changing the rules." Sighed Scott as he frowned in confusion, why were they playing a game on their bank holiday Monday rather than doing homework and packing in extra danger room sessions? People would never cease to amaze him. "Let's see what I'm supposed to be." He nearly chocked when he read it. "This is stupid."

"You all promised." Evan cackled.

"Did you just cackle?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"No."

"It sure sounded like it ta me."

"Err, let's see what I am." He read the piece of paper then stuffed it into his pocket. Everyone waited for a long moment. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go 'oh no'?" Kitty asked carefully.

"No."

Kurt was looking at his own piece of paper. "Are ve supposed to dress up as vell?"

The telekinetic hit him with a flying brush.

"Vhat vas zhat for?"

"You're making it worse!"

Evan intervened. "You're to dress up if you can and I'm sure everyone can at least improvise." He tapped his pocket. "I hope."

------------

This was ridiculous! Jean fumed as she sat in front of her mirror. This was just...cruel! Ok, it would have been funny if she had to be a Goth, or a valley girl, that was her friends humour. But this? It was...

Her hands shaking, she picked up her brush and started to run it through her hair. One last moment of being perfect. Next she scrubbed her hair and nearly cried at the instant mess. Jean sighed, she'd have to go and ask Evan for some clothes...

­­­----------

"Aaee." Scott pointed his fingers at the mirror then let his arms drop. Maybe the hair gel was a little too much, and why he had gone for a D.A was beyond him. Then there was this ridiculous accent he had to put on to.

It wasn't going to work, he knew it now and he hated to let down the team. Then a brain wave hit him, he knew that Kitty had a DVD of Grease in her room, perhaps... Yes, half an hour would probably be enough time to analyse what he needed.

"Aaee!" Nope, still wasn't working. He needed a comb.

Maybe click his fingers at the same time.

-----------

Kitty sighed at herself in the mirror. She didn't look at all what she was meant to be! Perhaps she could brush her hair to look like floppy ears and maybe even paint her nose black? She looked in the mirror again and sighed.

Black was just not her colour and she somewhat doubted that it was going to make her look any more of her role character than her ordinary clothes. Then again she had never seen one wearing a pink blouse and jeans.

"Err!" She threw her brush across the room. Oh well, there was one thing she could do fairly easy. "Woof?"

Perhaps she'd have to settle for a terrier.

----------

There was a long moment of utter silence for Rogue, despite her music pounding its heavy drum beat in the back ground. The world had gone still, Armageddon had arrived!

"Ah stop being so dramatic." She muttered then looked at herself in the mirror. Gone was the black makeup and lipstick, gone was the black clothing. She had been reduced to white long sleeved top, white jeans and white trainers, a fluffy white jacket sat on her shoulders. On her head was a fluffy set of rabbit ears.

But what made it so much more worse was the big pom pom on her bum.

"Nah, ah deserve ta be dramatic." She wrinkled her nose at the mirror. "Squeak?"

---------

Life wasn't worth living. Evan looked at himself in the mirror and fiddled with the star shaped badge on his chest. No, life would not be worth living in the near future. Though he was curious to know if he actually suited his clothing, but that would have to wait and see.

When Logan got a sight of him, he would be deader than a corpse.

-------

The final person in the X-mansion preparing for characterisation was Kurt who was busily flossing his teeth and singing away to a song by the Stray Cats. He had ten minutes to go and decided it was more than enough for him to get ready.

It took him nearly that length of time to dig out the worst possible present he had ever been given – a set of blue three quarter length shorts that were just a shade lighter than his fur. He left the tops alone.

There, he was ready. Well almost. It took him a few seconds to brush his hair so that it was reasonably fluffy as did his tail. That done, he looked in the mirror and smiled before joining into the words of the song.

"Stray cat strut, stray cat strut." He pulled the words out to match the tune and teleported downstairs. The blue furry mutant was sure he was going to win this hands down.


	2. Being Seen

Disclaimer – See previous

-----------

The clock read ten twenty and Logan decided that it would be safe enough now to go into the kitchen and grab some snacks before mid morning break occurred. After discovering three empty cereal boxes, an empty tin of biscuits and then an empty cake wrapper, he decided to just make himself some coffee from the percolator.

Why did it take so long for the coffee to come out? It was already made up this morning. The mutant tapped his fingers against the work top and then unsheathed his adamantium claws, hoping to terrify the machine into working faster.

Rogue burst into the room and went into the far cupboard where she removed a hidden Twinkie. She looked at him icily. "What are ya staring at?" She then left the room.

Logan looked at his coffee and wondered if he had just seen Rogue dressed as a white rabbit. Then he looked up again he saw Scott enter in tight blue jeans, a tight white T-shirt and a leather bomber jacket. His hair was gelled back into a bad quiff.

Cyclops entered a different cupboard and removed a cereal bar from a secret stash before looking at Logan and frowning. "Something wrong, Wolverine?"

"Why would you say that?" Logan asked gruffly, wondering if Scott had suffered some terminal head trauma.

"You're claws are out, pretty weird at this time of day." He shrugged and left the room, leaving Logan to sniff his coffee again.

Very slowly, the mutant poured it down the sink.

-------

Knit one, purl one. Up over and across. Under through and off. Ororo frowned and paused to count her stitches. All present and accounted for. Next, she flattened the knitting out, noting that the pattern seemed in working order.

So what was bothering her with the wool?

Meows caught her attention and, as slowly as she dared, the weather witch lowered her knitting and followed the length of string with her eyes. By her feet, Kurt was pawing at the ball and rolling around with it.

_Meow?_ He looked at her quizzically.

"Hello, little cat, and what are you called?" Ororo grinned and decided to play along with whatever Kurt was up to. She burst out laughing when he rolled onto his back and tossed the wool in the air, dropping it and chasing after the ball. The swatting and accompanying hisses made her fall off the chair and she was then laughing as Kurt decided to use her as an impromptu pillow.

_Purr_.

She laughed and pushed him off. "Well, little cat; you are a cute little fellow. So then, what shall I call you?"

The blue mutant shrugged and decided to curl up on the cushion she had been using moments before.

"I know, lets call you Chip." She ruffled his hair and then removed her knitting from anywhere near him. After a few moments, she looked back over to spot an empty chair. She figured that he must have grown bored with his little game.

------

Kitty looked carefully left then right before sneaking down the hall. She paused at the next turning and carefully looked round the corner. Nothing seemed out of place and no one seemed to be anywhere near her.

_Meow?_

Since when had they gotten a cat? Kitty turned round and stared at Kurt who was swaggering on his fours down the hall. She continued to stare at him when he quite calmly rubbed up against her legs with a realistic purr that reminded her of a car engine.

"Err Kurt? I am not like, going on all fours for a stupid game."

_Meow!_

"Huh? Hello, you can like, talk you know?"

Kurt hit his head. _Meow!_

She twigged. "I'm not supposed to – oh – woof?"

There was a moment of silence.

Kurt hissed and puffed his fur up to nearly double his size then took off like a rocket onto the ceiling. He hissed vehemently again.

"Come on, I can't like -"

_Meow!_

She growled and marched off, not caring that everyone she passed paused to stare at her. Black was definitely not her colour and it had probably been a bad idea to do her nose black after all.

"Spare any change, pal?"

Kitty stopped in her tracks and looked over to Jean. The red head had on a pair of oversized denims and an oversized jacket. There was a distinct grungy feel about her and Kitty took a step back.

"Woof?"

"Oh, you're not a burglar." Jean shook her head; the straggly red hair gleamed unhealthily. "So, you're a dog, Rogues a rabbit – you should be chasing her."

"Woof!" Kitty pointed to her mouth. "Woof."

Jean frowned. "Of course, dogs can't talk. Oh well, I doubt you can spare any change anyway?"

Kitty tapped her pockets and shrugged, with a smirk she barked and walked away. Ha, going through such humiliation was worth just one glimpse of Jean as a tramp. Now how would she explain a dog taking photographs...?

--------

The silence of the library was soothing for Charles Xavier. It was a sanctum of peace, a place of stillness, an escape from hormonal teenagers. He smiled and allowed himself the luxury to relax.

The door flew open with a bang before Scott and Evan marched in. Perhaps march was the wrong word, Cyclops had developed a swagger worthy of the greatest high school jock, and Evan walked so bowl legged it looked like he had just come off a horse with the circumference of a barrel.

Very slowly, he lowered his light reading book which was carefully tucked inside a quantum physics book. It was the best way to avoid explaining why he was reading a romance novel.

"Howdy partners." Evan threw himself into a seat with a big grin on his face.

"Yo." Very carefully, Scott 'dropped' into a seat and then jumped up as if he had been scalded.

"Rattler bit you?"

"I think my trousers just gave me a wedgie."

There was a pause before Evan burst out laughing.

"Yeah? Well..." What would John Travolta in Grease do? "I challenge you to a fight."

"Well mate, this town aint big enough fer the both of us. Guns at sunset." With that Evan got to his feet and very painfully, shuffled out of the library.

"Scott? Are you feeling alright?"

Cyclops drew him a dark look. "I aint got no time for feelings, old man." It had to be the gel; there couldn't be any other reason why he said that. Swaggering off quickly, Scott left.

The professor put his fingers to his temples. _Logan, Ororo, I believe there is something wrong with the students._

_You got that right, bub._

_I say we should let this run its course. _Came Ororo's thoughts. _Its peaceful letting them run wild._

_If you think it's wise._

_I do._ The weather witch looked down at her foot warmer which shifted minutely so it could swat the ball of wool. "Isn't that right, Chip?"

_Meow?_

------

"Can you spare-"

"No ah cant – rabbits don' have pockets tah carry money in!"

"Rogue!" Jean burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous!"

"Ya can hardly talk, haven't ya seen a mirror lately?"

Jean frowned. "You do know you aren't allowed to talk?"

"Squeak." Oddly enough, that sounded like the foulest thing anyone could ever say. The Goth smiled smugly and skipped away down the corridor where she slipped into the living room and saw Ororo knitting.

"We have a pet rabbit too now, do we?" The weather witch smiled. "I hope Chip here doesn't like chasing rabbits like he does chasing my wool."

Rogue very slowly looked at the sprawled out form of Kurt who grinned at her lazily. She nearly had a heart attack for a split moment until she realised that he was wearing shorts. "Squeak?"

_Meow._ He shrugged and then yawned, getting to his four feet lazily with an authentic looking cat stretch. _Meow?_

"How sweet, he's asking if you want some lunch."

Rogue grinned and nodded before following Kurt down the corridor, she could almost have sworn that she heard Ororo burst out laughing. But that was impossible; the weather witch was always so calm and serious.

---------

The pair paused as they entered the kitchen and all thoughts of Kurt's ease at walking on his hands and feet flew from the rabbits mind at the sight. Evan was pinned against the table with three adumantium claws only inches from his face. This was interesting.

"Do you think yer being funny, bub?"

Evan broke into a cold sweat. "I'm sure we can talk over this like civilised gentlemen, partner."

"I'll partner you! I'm a Canadian – not a cowboy!"

Rogue quickly shoved the blue mutant forward and Kurt stumbled in on his fours. Casting her a dark, feline glare, he looked at Wolverine and smiled, brushing up against the man and purring before nimbly jumping onto the table.

All eyes were on him. Kurt meowed and cheekily grinned before tipping over a bowl, sniffing about for some food. He'd never seen a cat prepare lunch, so he certainly wasn't.

"Well lookee here, a kitty cat." The cowboy grinned then groaned when he hit the floor after being dropped.

Logan decided to pick the cat up instead and glare very coldly at Kurt. He was surprised when the blue mutant twisted and made himself comfortable over his shoulders.

_Meow?_ Kurt looked pointedly at the food.

Compelled, the adumantium clawed mutant went to the cupboard and pulled out some bread and ham which he made into a sandwich and then handed to Kurt. It was gobbled up in minutes and the blue mutant started to purr.

"Rogue, why are you dressed up like a rabbit and Evan, you better have a good excuse to be in your shoes right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, partner." Spyke gulped and edged back against the wall.

"Squeak." Rogue cursed and then glared at everyone before taking some food and leaving with another cursing squeak over her shoulder. The cowboy also quickly departed.

"So Fangs, what am I going to do with an oversized blue cat?" Logan was smiling darkly.

With a gulp, Kurt let out a very careful and pathetic _meow?_

"You're right; a nice little run in the danger room will do you good, well Fangs?"

_Meow..._

-----------

Scott stared at Jean.

Jean stared at Scott.

Both felt extremely stupid and in desperate need of at least an hour in the bathroom before being seen again. They also both felt like killing Evan.

Unfortunately the cowboy was failing to make an appearance and be killed for the liking. So they settled for the next best thing. Coded role speech.

"Have you got any change?"

"I wouldn't give change to a worthless tramp." Scott smiled softly at her.

Jean sighed miserably. "I hate this."

"It's your life, not mine and I'm glad of it." Did that come out too harsh? It was definitely the hair gel.

"Seen anything interesting?"

"A dog, a rabbit, a cat, a cowboy and a tramp. You?"

"Pretty much the same, except there's also a really bad Fonze impersonator."

"I was thinking more...Greased lightning!" He pointed in opposite directions, and then cleared his throat, letting his arms drop again. "You wouldn't know any decent burger bars, would you?"

"Got any change?"

"I thought not." He sighed and went away, leaving the love of his life looking like an idiot. Well _he_ didn't look like an idiot. He stopped in front of the mirror and winked at it as he pointed to his reflection. The trousers crept up again.

----------

Very carefully, Kitty crept into the living room and fell over a ball of wool which looked as if it had been suspiciously pawed around. That meant that Kurt must be near by and if he was nearby then she could finally chase and annoy _him. _Perhaps things were finally looking up...

"A dog too? I hope you don't chase Chip or Floppy around. Now, what shall I call you...how about Holly?"

Kitty cringed. "Woof?"

"No, you're not getting on the furniture, the rug is perfectly comfortable."

With a growl, Kitty stormed out of the room and into the professor. "Woof?" She smiled nervously then sunk through the floor.

Charles wheeled himself into the living room and settled next to Ororo. Neither said anything for a long time but it was the professor that decided to break it. "Do you think this is permanent?"

"They'll be back to normal by dinner."

"Are you sure?"

The weather witch nodded. "I am positive, Charles. Though some of their changes may be for the better."

"I only hope you're right."

"As do I."

-------

_Meow!_ Kurt leapt over the swirling blades and then clung onto the wall as it started to move towards another wall. He took one look and then threw himself as fast and as far as he could up and only just avoided being squished. The blue mutant took a deep breath before pouncing away from the sharp bladed claws swung at his head.

"Stay still you cat!"

Kurt hissed and ran on again. Cats were notoriously contrary after all and he didn't much fancy his chances as a cat against Wolverine. He didn't fancy his chances as Nightcrawler against Wolverine.

The other mutant snarled and lashed out at Kurt. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on Fangs, I've got some fish for you."

He snorted. _Meow._ Then slunk off as fast as he could. There had been a cat back in Germany who greeted everyone at the door by dropping on their heads from the doorframe. Kurt decided to try it.

"Ah!" In his mad flaying about, Wolverine stumbled and then continued to roll, Kurt free, into the swirling blades.

The feline turned round and covered his eyes at the screams and curses sent his way. _Meow. _Today was indeed not going to get any better.

-------

This was ridiculous, she was eating rabbit food. The carrots were tossed aside and Rogue picked at the lettuce. Only one thought made her smile, little miss vegetarian would have some real problems in the food department.

Cackling, she stretched and knocked her ears off. Picking them up and making sure that they were secure, she inwardly groaned when the professor wheeled in. The man paused, made an arch with his fingers and actually smiled.

"Rogue, may I ask what's happening?"

The Goth smirked. "Squeak." She batted her eyes and picked up another bit of lettuce. The professor came over and also took a bit, possibly checking if there was alcohol sprinkled on it

Finding none, he frowned. "Whatever you are all playing at, it has to end now, do you understand me?"

"Squeak?" Somehow, she still had that southern accent.

"Who is behind this? Kurt? Evan? Magneto? Apocalypse?"

This was interesting. "Squeak." She confirmed.

Charles was seriously considering entering the young girls mind and to just find out what was behind this madness, stuffing his code of ethics. Just then, Jean entered.

"Can you spare any change?" She held her hand out.

Rogue dumped a bit of carrot in it then skipped out of the kitchen.

"Change?"

"Jean, as my truest confidant, what is happening?"

"I don't do drugs, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm just having a rough time. Can you please spare me some change?"

This was ridiculous! Wheeling with all his might, Charles Xavier, head of the X-men and the most powerful telepath in the world, decided to get some of his hidden stash of Twinkies.

Shrugging, Jean left.

----------

Exhausted, Kurt dropped down in a sweaty bundle of fur. He wouldn't be able to last another round, not even one more.

Logan picked up the feline and slung him over his shoulder as he swaggered out of the danger room. "Ya know, Fangs, I think you should keep up the cat antics when you battle in the danger room."

_Meow?_ Kurt smiled and was dropped onto the table in the kitchen where he watched Logan take out two beers from the fridge. The Canadian paused after puncturing them both open. Smirking, he removed a bowl from the cupboard.

"Here ya go, Fang." The beer was poured into it and Logan grinned. This was a real test, if this was just a game, then the blue mutant would have to crack.

_Meow!_ Kurt sat up and lapped from the bowl, pausing to wrinkle his nose. American beer, argh! Where was the good old European stuff he knew Logan hid?

Very carefully, Wolverine looked at the bowl which was promptly turned over into the sink and then at the annoyed blue mutant. "Ah, you want the good stuff. I guess you've earned it, Fang."

Kurt smirked and settled down as he was given a bowl of the good stuff.

"Now, on yer technique, you need to be more aware of what's happening in the entire room, not just my claws..."

------------

The cowboy brushed his boots down again and sighed in boredom. This game had turned out a lot less fun than he had hoped it would have. Perhaps that duel with Scott would make things more interesting, and certainly dinner would be a laugh?

He paused and looked at Kitty who looked at him coldly. She turned and looked at the wall instead.

"Come on, Kitty, don't do this to me."

She continued to look at the wall.

Evan sighed and walked over to her. "Come on, I'm hating this too – I can't even be within a twenty metre radius of Logan or else he'll try and kill me. Scott is too happy acting like a prat and Rogue is having great fun scaring everyone and being as rude as she wants. Jeans...about the only thing good about this."

"Yeah, but I still hate you." She clamped her hands over her mouth. "I can't believe I just like, talked."

"Huh?"

"We have to like, stay in character." Kitty rolled her eyes. "You won't tell, will you?"

Evan shrugged. "Don't worry, I was just out of character and Scott keeps wavering. Its only Jean, Rogue and Kurt left really." He shrugged again. "But we have to still keep it up."

"What's the like, prize anyway?"

He grinned and pretended to pull a zip over his mouth.

She growled and stormed off angrily, running into Rogue as she did so.

"Squeak."

"Woof." Kitty grinned very slowly. "Woof."

Oh no... The Goth turned and took off as Kitty gave chase. This wasn't supposed to be happening! This wasn't fun!

---------

"...and the use of acrobatics is a good idea to incorporate into your fighting techniques, throws the enemy off balance..."

Kurt meowed and pawed at the beer bottle. He was poured his third for the night so far into the bowl.

------------

God, this was getting annoying. Scott had to admit though, there was a certain...thing he liked about being able to act like a normal, if somewhat outdated, teenager for a bit. But the bad mouthing was taking some time to get used to.

He paused, glancing into the kitchen only to hear Logan rabbiting on about something or another with an amused Kurt watching him. And speaking of rabbits...

Instantly, Cyclops clapped his hands together. The chance for revenge against the sarcastic Goth was too much and he swaggered past a startled Ororo.

"I think I preferred Kurt over him, even before he went all cat on us." She sighed

--------

Professor Xavier was getting worried. Evans knowledge of Westerns was extensive and mind boggling. This had to be Magneto's doing, but what sort of a telepath was strong enough to pull off a stunt like that?

The answer had yet to reveal itself and he cautiously wheeled past the cowboy, sighing when he was noticed again.

"Well howdy." Evan grinned. "How about me and you go down to the salon to get us a good drink?"

"Milk is the strongest I'm allowing you Evan, and not too much. Storm is about to make dinner for us all."

-----------

The weather witch had successfully managed to chase everyone out of the kitchen, apart form Kurt whom she let doze lightly upside down from the ceiling fixture. She was quite happily talking to him as she did to the plants which was about nothing and everything.

"...but I'm also worried about this new behaviour in Scott, he was so dependable before. Perhaps too dependable."

_Meow?_

"I may have pushed him too far; perhaps I pushed them all too far, Chip."

Kurt shook his head. _Meow. _He told her very firmly.

"Perhaps." She passed him another bit of sausage which was eaten readily. "Now, why did Logan call you Fangs I wonder? I hope he hasn't had the audacity to name you."

The blue mutant decided to remain silent on that particular comment as he dropped down onto the table, guiltily stepping over the missed beer bottle. He jumped into one of the seats and meowed happily, putting his hands on the table.

"It's not ready yet, Chip." Ororo smiled. "Well...I guess one little bite won't hurt." She ruffled his hair and absently scratched him behind the ear.

Kurt was going to have to have words with Ororo about this after the day was through. Though he wasn't going to complain if she decided to let him keep the cat privileges.

As if on some silent cue, a prompting by the professor most likely, all the teenagers and adults entered the kitchen and sat at their usual places looking slightly the worse for wear.

The blue mutant quite smugly meowed loudly and pawed his bowl.

"Fangs wants another beer." Logan got to his feet.

"Chip wants some more cream." Ororo got to her feet.

They looked at each other coolly for a moment before sitting back down at their seats and started to eat their own meals.

Rogue poked the carrots and lettuce on her plate for a moment then snapped. "Ah can't eat this, I quit." She pulled the rabbit ears off and took the plate that Kitty had been staring at full of meat.

"Yeah, I like totally give in." Kitty rubbed the black off her nose and pulled off her black jumper revealing a bright pink top. "Finally, back to normality."

The professor looked at them carefully. "Are you both feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but ah don't want ta even know how much of a fool I made of maself." Rogue shook her head and started to apply her black eyeliner happily.

"I don't like, even want to think about it." Kitty shook her own head and tucked into the vegetarian feast on offer. "Like, when are you guys gonna snap out of it too?"

Scott grinned. "Now." He tussled his hair and removed the black jacket. "How do you girls go about with so much gunk in your hair?" He shied back from the glares.

Evan and Kurt glanced at one another. The blue mutant readily lapped up the beer on offer, waiting for the cowboy to crack. It happened all too soon.

Even a mountain would have cracked under Logan's scowl.

"Um, I..." He blushed. "It was my idea because I won earlier and so..." He took the sheriff badge off. "It wasn't my idea to be a cowboy."

Slowly, everyone looked over to Kurt and Jean.

An idea came to Kurt and he decided to actively use it. He started to groom himself with the expertise of cats everywhere. His blue hair was first.

Jean bit her lip and pressed her nails into her palm. After a moment, her left eye twitched. It took one more brush before she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room shouting, "I need my hair brush!"

Sighing, Evan was about to say something but Rogue stopped him with an evil grin on her now dark eyed face.

"Uh huh, he has ta stay as a cat until ten _tonight_ as agreed."

----------

"It's not fair!" Rogue finally gave in trying to annoy and embarrass Kurt. At the moment, he was lying lethargically on his back as he toyed with Ororo's wool and half watched the Saturday night film. He looked up and purred with a grin.

"Let me try." Kitty moved over and tugged his tail. There was a violent hiss and she was kicked over backwards by one of his cat like feet.

With another hiss, Kurt moved himself onto the seat between Ororo and Logan which was designated as 'detention' when watching movies. If you so much as sneezed, a tonne of bricks falling on you was preferable.

"Ha!" Evan laughed then watched in disbelief as Kurt made himself quite comfortable over Ororo and Logan. "This isn't fair!"

The Canadian smiled. "Looks like Fang's here to stay for the film."

"I think _Chip_ would prefer it if you didn't smoke over him, the smell gets in his fur."

Kurt very cautiously started to edge to the side of the couch were he'd be able to flee at a moments notice. Hopefully that would be the moment _before_ electricity and adumantium claws were involved.

"I don't think he'll mind a little smoke – it's less intoxicating than your perfume, and that would cling to him for weeks."

"My perfume? Have you even smelt your cologne – I'm amazed it hasn't impaired that marvellous sense of smell your always on about."

"Impaired? The only thing being impaired is my ears from your constant nagging!"

"My nagging? At least I'm not acting like some Neanderthal barbarian with less than average brain cells!"

By this point, every X-man and the professor had left the two adults in the room to argue on in peace. The place of choice to rest was the library which was not a great idea for a bunch of bored teenagers trying to entertain themselves.

Half an hour had passed and it still wasn't safe to flee the library. There was serious talk about battening down the hatches and setting books alight to keep them warm.

Rogue was sighing to herself and cursing the colour white. "This is stupid." She looked about her and stopped at the sight of Kitty happily stroking Kurt's back as he lounged on the floor. "Kitty?"

"Huh? Oh, Kurt!" She pushed him and with a hiss, he got to his feet and wondered the metre and a half to sit next to Rogue.

The Goth wondered if she should annoy him or, since there was only ten minutes left, just leave him be. She settled on stealing his warmth.

Evan noticed this and decided to take it upon himself for Kurt not to win the prize, which by default would then be given to him. Now how to do this...

------------

It was going to be a long five minutes, Kurt decided to himself as he hid under the professor's wheelchair. A spike landed a few feet from his blue tail and the mutant seriously considered that perhaps the prize wasn't worth the bother.

But then why would everyone be going to such lengths to stop him winning it?

With a hiss, Kurt took off and smashed into Evan before flipping into Cyclops and using the momentum to land on the stacks of bookcases. He now had to just keep watch for them from here, now what was Logan had said?

He was pretty sure it was mentioned between the first and second beer, or was it the third? The blue mutant grabbed hold of the wood as Jean tried to telepathically lift him up, after a moment of wrestling; he was dropped and fell ungracefully into Kitty who screamed.

Why did she always scream? It really annoyed him. With a hiss, he slunk into the shadows and let them swallow his dark form whole. It took seconds for their angry curses to reach his ears.

The professor watched in interest as his pupils used their abilities in a desperate bid to find their feline acting comrade who had happily sprawled next to the wheelchair.

"You know, I don't think these sorts of games are wise."

_Meow._

"I understand that it's nice to act like normal humans – or a cat in your case – but you have to understand that it isn't always as safe as it should be." The man sighed and watched his students start to argue about where Kurt was hiding. "And I'd have at least liked to have been informed."

A small beeping sound started from Kurt's watch and the blue mutant jumped to his feet with a cheer. "Vunderbar! I vun!" He started to do a small victory dance.

The other teenagers dragged themselves over to Kurt and the professor. Jean decided to ask everyone's question. "Evan, what was the prize?"

"To decide what to do for the next danger session."

"Oh, that'll be a piece of cake then."


	3. Danger Room

Disclaimer: Would I be writing 'disclaimer' if I actually owned them?

-

Logan smiled darkly and watched the X-men struggle to get past the various levels of defence systems. They were all specifically designed for speed and agility – and had to be completed on their own with no outside help from each other.

"Ya know, this was a good idea, Fang."

"Ja." Kurt nodded as he rested on Logons shoulder and sipped his good European beer, the prize for completing the session first. It was, unbelievably, the professor's idea in an attempt to stop the madness.

"So then, what have you got planned in your spare hour whilst these chumps are still trying to get past the first hurdle?"

"Ah, Ororo has asked me to help her vith her knitting."

"How does that work?"

"I just go _meow_ and she talks uninterrupted."

Logan nodded slowly. "And where's the knitting part?"

There was a sigh. "You'll see later."

"I can't wait."

-

Later.

The teenagers dragged themselves from the danger room, plotting several plans against Kurt. These methods included the use of an electric razor, some tar and feathers and oddly enough, weasel.

When they dragged their weary forms into the living room, they all stopped to stare at Kurt who was sitting comfortably on the floor with a chunky white knitted jumper on. He was nodding and meowing as he read a book on his lap.

"Oh, hello." Ororo put down her knitting. "Do you like Kurt's jumper? I'm not so sure he likes the matching ankle and tail warmers however.

Kurt flicked his tail to show the offending item and uncrossed his legs to show those ones too. He then returned back to comfortably sitting.

Logan grinned and sat down on the couch. "I don't think this little incident will have too many lasting effects, right Fang?"

_Meow._

The End – please review

PS. Theres a small (and sort of...ok) picture done that inspired this. If you want to see it, just click on the following link. http: There are also some more if you are interested in our BlueRascal profile page.


End file.
